underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Johnson
Alexander "Alex" Johnson, more commonly known as Junior, was Bryan's younger brother, Jessica's older brother, and a member of the A.R.C. Security Team. Biography Background Alex Johnson is the middle child of the Johnson family. He used to follow either Bryan or Jessica around a lot. Alex joined the U.S. Rangers, which caused his older brother Bryan to lose focus and be demoted to private. As a result, Bryan left the regiment. Appearances ''Chapter One: Welcome To Underhell'' Junior has hidden in the control room with Terry's group during the outbreak at the A.R.C. He later meets Jake Hawkfield, an inmate and former SWAT sergeant who has ran towards the room from a zombie. Matthew originally wanted Junior to help him, Jake, Hector, and Takeo in their search for the power relays, but he refuses to leave without Bryan, and the latter doesn't want his brother going with them. Later on, Bryan sneaks out of the room while Junior's asleep to join Jake and Matthew in going to the MGPS, but Junior wakes up and finds Bryan. Ben finds Alex gone and contacts Matthew, who explains where Junior is. While the latter and Bryan argue about who's going to the Maintenance Area and back to the control room. Bryan orders Junior to take Eric Roberts back to the security room while Bryan goes with Jake and Matthew to the Sewers. Junior is later heard doing target practice with Eric in the Shooting Range. Later after moving up to Level 1, Jake, Matthew, and Bryan head back to hear some gunshots, and find some dead soldiers near the Shooting Range. They go inside to find Junior wounded, and Terry puts him on a couch to rest. Bryan will later ask Jake to find some painkillers for Junior, if Jake does so, he will recieve Bryan's SPAS 12 "Lucy". Sometime after finding out Matthew's true identity, Junior recovers from his injuries and gets involved in the conversation. Junior moves to Level 2 with the group after Jake leaves them a key card for them to go up. After Jake returns to the safe room with Roger, Junior and Bryan will talk about their possible sister Jessica and how she's doing. After finding out Takeo's true nature and objective, the brothers will talk about how to pronounce Ito's name. Later, Ito will send a bunch of his men to the safe room to take out the survivors, but Terry, Ben, Bryan, Junior, Matthew, and Eric escape to the North Wing elevators. Terry, Ben, Junior, and Eric go into the first elevator while Bryan and Matthew hold off the incoming PMCs untill the next elevator arrives, where Jake shows up to assist the two. Jake, Matthew and Bryan escape, and meet up with the others at the Surface Access on Level 5. The team then clear the room before the parking lot to steal some vehicles and escape, but see light coming from the doors. Matthew decides to check it out, only to be faced by Ito and his troops. To make things worse, the soldiers have placed charges on the support beams behind Matthew, killing him. Eric is also killed in the crossfire, and Jake, Terry, Ben, Bryan, and Junior make a run for the Core Access. They arrive to find the access closed and the team split into two, with the Johnson Brothers going left, and Ben and Terry going right. The Brothers receive a call from Ben telling them to meet with him and Terry at the train in the Maintenance Area. Bryan and Junior go through the Conveyor Room and fight off incoming waves of zombies. The lights suddenly turn off and Junior attempts to tamper with a power box to turn the lights back on and possibly open the door. The lights turn back on, but the door is still shut, Junior notices a sensor and Bryan remember what Ben says about how the doors work with shoes. They get a shoe and escape to the Core Access. Terry, Ben, Jake, Junior, and Bryan head into the Core Access to find a harrier waiting to shoot the team. They find out the door to the Eastern Core Access is shut, so they call a Cypher to reopen the door, they escape into the access, and the harrier crashes while Jake is shutting the door, and Bryan shoots the pilot. The team then escape to the train, but Ben and Terry stay behind, leaving only Jake and the Johnson Brothers. The trio escape on the train, and come across a checkpoint, where they are forced to take on the armed personnel, they take them all out and Jake reactivates the train. However, they come across another checkpoint, but this time Jake takes them out by himself, and reactivates the train again. The trio approach the Level 2 Warehouse station to find more soldiers waiting to take them out, but Jake kills them and reactivates the train for the third time. Jake and the Brothers approach the Level 2 East Wing station, but that platform is empty, so Jake reactivates the train yet again, but at that moment, Ito and his troops show up and attempt to kill them. The trio approach the surface but get chased by some of Ito's reinforcements in another train. The trains approach a switch causing Jake's train to derail the reinforcements train. Death Jake, Bryan, and Junior arrive at a warehouse on the surface, and start checking it for an ambush. They then hear a noise coming from the train, and Jake and Bryan check it to find the container on the flatbed open, and something moving on the roof of the train. They return to find Igor stabbing Junior with a hook and leaving him hanging from a crane. And Jake is forced to take him out while Bryan attempts to save Junior. Jake kills Igor, but he and Bryan were too late to save Junior as he dies from his stab wound. Relationships Bryan Johnson Not much is known about Junior's relationship with his brother Bryan, besides the fact that they fight occasionlly. Jessica Johnson Junior and Jess were in the same school as Jake's Wife back in the late 90's. He apparently has been protecting Jess, following her and "HER", as well as hiding whenever the girls turn around. Personality and skills Junior was known to follow his older brother everywhere he went. Behind the scenes Gallery Quotes *''"Man, I haven't even been here a week! And everyone calls me Junior because of you! You happy? My name is Alex damn it! Alex! I hate it when people call me Junior!"'' *''"Hey, what the fuck was that, man? You're sneaking out like a God damn thief. Man, you have no shame."'' *''"Yeah, yeah, just shut the fuck up and eat my tortellinis, bitch. I'm the fucking...I'm the fucking tortellini master."'' *''"You know, I know you see me drinking that Power Punch a lot, but I'm thinking about switching to that Sweet Water, you tried it?"'' *''"Man, I used to pack big ass lunches for myself every day. Since this thing started, I feel like I haven't eaten shit. What I wouldn't give for one of those Burri Burritos right now."'' *''"God damn it, this was our only way out!"'' *''"God damn it Bryan, now what? Now what are we supposed to do, huh?"'' *''"Stairs, stairs, stairs...more stairs! Man, I hate fucking stairs!"'' *''"Ahhh, finally. A seat. Man's greatest invention. I gotta catch my breath."'' Trivia *He doesn't like being called Junior. *Junior is good at making tortellinis. Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Underhell Category:Deceased Category:A.R.C. Security